Alternate Universe
by mzhollywood100
Summary: In Twilight, we all know how it goes. but in the spirit of spicing things up, this story was born! in a story of love, confusion and ver human emotions, TiffyG1 and i have come up with this idea of "what if?" please READ AND REVIEW! rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe:

10/5/12

A/N:** HELLO ALL!** WELCOME BACK TO MY WEIRD LITTLE PAGE! LOL I MUST ADMIT IVE MISSED THIS FEELING! SO NOW IM BACK! THIS IS A STORY I HAVE ADOPTED FROM MY FRIND TIFFYG1 AND I HOPE SHES NOT TOO MAD ABOUT ALL THE CHANGES THAT ARE ABOUT TO COME TO HER LITTLE STORY! IM NOT TOO SURE WHERE AND HOW FAR I WANT TO GO WITH THIS STORY, SO I GUESS WE WILL SEE WHERE THIS ROAD TAKES US! =] IN THE MEAN TIME, MS. TIFFY G1 WILL BE ACTING AS CO-AUTHOR AND BETA! YAY! YOU GUYS REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW EXCITED I AM ABOUT THIS! =] JUST BE WARNED THAT JUST LIKE THE TITLE THINGS ARE NOT REALLY AS TWILIGHT WAS WRITTEN! LOL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer Notice: Myself and TiffyG1 Do NOT own anything but the plot! Everything else of course belongs to Stephanie Meyer! That being said, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Ch1The Start of Something New

~ISABELLA POV~

I fidgeted with my seat belt again. God, how much longer before we land! Grrr! I was steadily getting anxious to land because of my very deep fear of heights. I was tired, uncomfortable and just ready to be warm and with my family again. I errantly thought about asking a stewardess if she would mind hitting me in the head with a bottle of Vodka. Hopefully the blow would put me at ease enough to get through this flight! Grrr! I internally groaned again. This flight couldn't get any worse! I had a kid behind me with his feet in my back. And I don't even think his dad cares as he pulled on his blindfold eager to catch some "Z's" he must have missed because of his devils spawn he has next to him. Not to mention that of course with every bad flight there is the case of the "crying baby", the "beyond- horrible movie" and the people who want to learn about their "mile high club". Seriously! This flight could not get any worse!

"Please proceed to putting on your seatbelts. We are now descending to another sunny day in Jacksonville, Florida. With a climate of 98 degrees as of now with a high of 103 and a low of 93." I tune out the rest as I make my way to the bathroom with my carry on so I can change into something more comfortable.

-AU-

As I grab my bags off the conveyor belt, happy that my luggage has actually arrived with me, I simultaneously look around for my mom. She was supposed to pick me up today, along with her new boyfriend, Harry. So far all I know about him is that he is some kind of Indian and has twin daughters named Rachel and Rebecca. Yeah, that's it. But what I hear from my mom is that he is a "really nice guy, great with his kids and has good credit!" or so my mom says.

Ha! I'll be the judge of that!

Anyway! I smile as I see my mom's purple Dodge Charger with the lavender racer stripes, her new car that, as she says, "makes her feel like she's twenty." So I collected my bags and started her way. When I reached the car I knocked on the trunk letting her know that she needs to pop it. Little did I know, she had already opened her door, and was making her way to me.

"Honey, what are you doing!? Knocking on my car like that! You could have chipped the paint with your nails or something!" I roll my eyes at her antics, but in reality I am in no mood to put up with it. Long flight, what can I say?

"Hello, to you too mother." I say irritably. It's going to be a long ride back home I see.

-AU-

A/N: Ok so how was that? Lol what do you think of this brand new world I have created! Lol please don't forget to READ and REVIEW, I do greatly appreciate it! Though I do love the emails saying I have a new follower I need support and comments to continue this story! Thank you so much! =]

Sincerely, 100 and TiffyG1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Welcome Back! Hope I didn't confuse you guys too much! Ok so for a re-cap, we have Bella going to Jacksonville, Florida. We have her mom dating Harry, and he has twin daughters Rachael and Rebecca... understand? Lol if not more confusion is to come, I promise!

Disclaimer Notice: Same as before! We own nothing but this plot! MOVING ON!

Ch2The Drive in

~ISABELLA POV~

As soon as I get my things settled in her "precious baby", we got in the car for the 30 minute drive from the airport. Basically meaning that, it's going to feel like I'm making another 5 hour flight. Ugh! All through the car ride she kept asking me a million questions. "Honey, how was your flight? Were you scared? Are you ready to go back to school? How was Charlie? I heard about his new girlfriend Sara."

And so, we have reached the real topic of this conversation, but just to torture her I answer her question about the flight." It was long, and irritating, and I'm glad to be home." Sadly the light turned red, so she could put me under inspection.

"Aw, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't know the flight would be that bad." She said with a sad smile on her face. Luckily the light turned green and we kept going. "But, you know," she started again as she got the speed limit to stay at 35, "that's not what I'm getting at." She said sternly.

Internally I groaned. Why would she want to talk about this now, of all times!?

"Ok, here it is. Mom, I am not pregnant, I am still a virgin and matter of fact I'm on my period right now! Would you like to look at the tampons in my purse?" I exclaimed. That shut her up, until new reached another red light.

"Honey, you know I'm not worried about that either!" she laughed. "Thanks for the already known information!" she only laughed harder.

She had a point I was the "Fire Chiefs Daughter" when I was in Spoons, Washington. Nobody messed with the man who ran through burning buildings for a living, because he could easily set your house on fire and make it look like an accident.

Finally giving up, I gave her the information she wanted. "Sara is nice mom. She has 2 kids, Seth and Leah. They're pretty cool." I said nonchalantly. She hated even thinking about Spoons. So this definitely was a rough subject.

"Humph. All I ask is that you had fun on you visit, that's all sweetie." She said sadly. I knew she hated putting me in this position. I was always caught in the middle of my parents! Whenever they come in contact with each other, all they end up doing is arguing and playing a random game of who is the better parent. Let's just say that no one wins and no one looses. Except for me, that is.

Closing my eyes, I wish I had never made this deal with my parents. Splitting myself between my parents is both tiring and irritating! And every time I come home, it seems that mom has a new boyfriend anyway. Talk about stranger danger. I don't even know who these men are but they are always in my house, walking around in a towel in the morning, and eating up all our food. Grr! I internally groan again.

I don't know how long I've kept my eyes closed, but the shaking of the ground says we are on the block. Time to finally go back home!

-AU-

A/N: and here we have the end of chapter 2! I am still so excited about this story! Thank you so much to the people who have read, reviewed and asked questions, TiffyG1 and I, do not mind at all! =] we hope you guys will continue to make us happy authors! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Sincerely 100 & TiffyG1


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello to all my fellow weirdoes! Lol how have u guys been? Are you enjoying our little rollercoaster? Well tons more twist and turns are coming! We promise! =]

Disclaimer Notice: SM owns all but plot!

Ch3The house

~ISABELLA POV~

Welcome back to the balmy sun, I think as I pull on my sunglasses. It's going to be a long year. That's the deal I made with my parents, one year in Jacksonville, the next in Spoons, and so on. It sounded like a good idea at first. That was until I had to pack up all of my stuff for the start of the next year, say goodbye to the people and the things I've become accustomed to and go from one extreme of pouring rain, to the next of blinding sunshine and heat. Now that I think about it, I have to ask was it really worth all this. When I really think about it, it is. I know if it was up to either Charlie or Renee, I wouldn't even know I had two parents instead of one.

This whole feud started when I was around 3 years old. Mom was tired of being the housewife, and Charlie was just plainly sick of Renee, so he bought her some plane tickets, packed up all her things and put them at the edge of the driveway. Yeah, it was that bad. So ever since I've been caught in the middle. Sad isn't it?

Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. I think as I grab my bags out the trunk and take a look at all the changes made to the outside of the house. It looks stunning, like a decorator actually stepped in to help out. This couldn't be all Renee's doing. The walkway was lit up, leading to the deck with the mahogany tiled floor, which looked like it was just polished. The deck runs all the way around the house, so you can watch the sunrise on one side, and the sunset on the other. It was completely beautiful, with its homey touches of a birdhouse, lawn chairs that look like they were sprouted from the ground, and a welcome mat, that looked so clean, I didn't even want to step on it. The house looked incredible!

I stood there gaping at the house, as Renee started laughing at me. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful." I gasped as Renee continued laughing.

"Well, come on! I bet you won't even recognize the inside!" she giggled.

As we walked through the house, I have to admit, she was right. It was lit up with all different colors, but it wasn't overbearing or harsh on the eyes, it was simply peaceful. Every room was equipped will all of Renee's favorite colors. The living room was painted blue, the sitting room was painted silver, the kitchen is now an orangey- fall color, that bathroom was painted purple, Renee's room was painted brown, the guest bedroom and bathroom were both painted a peaceful green, the dining room was painted a very dark grey with a lot of lights and candles around to give it more light, and my room was painted lavender, my favorite color.

The house looked great and my mom seemed happy with all the changes. Speaking of changes, where was Harry?

"Mom, where is Harry and the twins? I thought they would be here." I asked.

My mom blushed, as I dreaded hearing her answer.

-AU-

A/N: Ok guys, I know it's a little slow right now, but I promise it will pick up! But when it does, what do you think will happen? Lol who knows! Lol Rachael and Rebecca could be zebras at this point lol. Again if you have any questions, comments, suggestions or concerns, please feel free to REVIEW! Lol thanks!

Sincerely 100 & TiffyG1


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola! Como estas? because im feeling generous about a certain review from Wolfheart4, i decided to post today! lol thanks again! and to yearprincess, we died laughing at your review because we thought the same thing! =]

Ok things will start picking up now; I think u guys have had enough of a brace period! Lol ok so on with chapter 4!

Disclaimer Notice: same as always!

Ch4The BIG secret pt1

~ISABELLA POV~

My mom just stood there with a guilty smile as I looked at her expectantly. This can't be good. The last time she gave me that face, I had to go to the community center to learn ballet. My legs sill hurt from all the practicing!

I arched my eyebrow and looked at her dead on as I went through the possibilities. I could have to share a room with the twins, whom I also don't know that well. I could have to cook for all of them too. The possibilities were endless and the more she gave me that look, the more queasy my stomach started feeling.

"Ok, well, you see," she tried to start. That just made me feel worse. I was getting sicker and she just kept giving me that, "I-just-flushed-your-fish-down-the-toilet," face.

"Well, spit it out! What is it mom? Whatever it is I'll deal, I'll be fine, I promise. " though I said it, I could feel my body already objecting.

Mom looked down and grabbed my hand pulling me back to the sitting room. Damn this must really be big! She sat me down on the light silver couch as she took a seat across from me in the new loveseat and the new glass coffee table. Everything in here just looked so darn clean! Did we get a new maid service while I was away?

"Ok, here is the whole thing, I ask that you don't judge me, and hold all questions and comments until the end."

This was always our agreement when we needed someone to talk to who just won't judge us. At my nod she continued.

"Ok, well, I met Harry about 13 years ago at a banquet they had in Spoons for the Saviors of the World. Since your father is the fire chief, of course he was to be awarded for all his help in Spoons. Well you know how we were still together, but we weren't _together_? Well, I met Harry at the banquet as soon as I could get away from Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. You know how all the wives ban together to brag about their husbands. Well when I hastily walked away, I wasn't watching where I was going and just so happened to bump into Harry and his girls. He steadied me and fixed me upright, and then he just stood there and looked into my eyes. It was like love at first sight. I had never felt anything like it. It was like magic, his hand on me, gentle to the touch but so strong at the same time." Mom went on, drifting away from the real story. "Well, anyway, he knew who I was, and asked me to dance. The way we waltz on that floor…" she shook her head sadly. "It was like time stopped, it stood still, it didn't move, I didn't see you father anymore, all I saw was him. I knew then that I loved him. The way held me as we moved, protective, and strong, I have never felt more cared for…" she takes a long pause and the light in her eyes started to dim. "Well after our dance, we still saw each other. Not on purpose of course! But we would always seem to circle around each other. Eventually we started seeing each other in secret. We couldn't help ourselves! And he made me so happy. Well, then he gave me a promise ring," she said as she dug into her shirt to pull the chain out. It was a simple gold band, but I knew it meant a lot to her at the time. "And, I couldn't love him more than I ever did. Then he introduced me to his daughters, and they are just angels! He spoils them so much. They get any and everything they could ever want. By then we were inseparable, but just know I was still in Spoons and technically still attached to your father, so the day your father kicked me out of the house, it was more of a blessing in disguise, he was sending me home to gramps. When I told Harry, he almost went to go kick Charlie's ass. I begged him not to, and finally he conceded. So we had the divorce papers drawn up, and the judge and Charlie agreed, I needed to come back home to live with her again. Harry was devastated, and I didn't want to leave, but I had to! So he drove me the airport. While we were there, he promised that he would always find me. When I moved back in with gramps I found that it was perfect timing because her health had took a nose dive again, so I was helping her get better, and I thought I was doing a good job, I mean she was laughing and taking her medicine on time. But then one night I went in to check on her to make sure she was resting peacefully, and she wasn't breathing when I got there. She had died in the middle of the night in her sleep. There was nothing I could do. So around the time when we had the funeral for her, the hospital in Spoons called and said that I was needed there. So, I hopped on a plane and was on my way. But when I got there it wasn't your father that was in the hospital. It was Harry. He was on duty, because you know he was a cop, and someone drove by the police station with a B.B gun and shot up the place with Harry inside. The doctor came and told me that there was nothing that they could do. It took me a while to realize that he had lost the use of his legs in this shoot out."

-AU-

A/N: I told you guys it would pick up! Lol so what did u guys think? Please leave us some love and REVIEW! Thanks! Until next time! =]

Sincerely 100 & TiffyG1


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HI! Welcome back! Had enough yet? Well we are still not done with the secrets! Ch5 is titled the BIG secretPt2 for a reason! Lol! See you guys at the bottom! Enjoy!

Disclaimer Notice: as always TiffyG1 and I have nothing to do with the owning of these characters, just the plot! =]

Ch5The BIG secret Pt 2

LAST TIME WE READ:

"So, I hopped on a plane and was on my way. But when I got there it wasn't your father that was in the hospital. It was Harry. He was on duty, because you know he was a cop, and someone drove by the police station with a B.B gun and shot up the place with Harry inside. The doctor came and told me that there was nothing that they could do. It took me a while to realize that he had lost the use of his legs in this shoot out."

~ISABELLA POV~

I watched as a tear slid out of her eye. "After the shooting, Harry swore vengeance on the people who tried to kill him. So he gathered up all his troops and they had a good old fashioned shoot-out. I was so worried that this time he would actually get hurt, luckily he didn't. But he was fired from being a cop because he was supposed to "let the law take care of them", not take matters in his own hands. So, when he lost his job, he didn't have any money to support the girls and, well, I had to do something! I wasn't about to let the girls be homeless! So I told him that he can live in gramps old house seeing as how she left it in your name anyway. So he moved from Spoons and now he lives at gramps old house."

I really didn't know what to say. So I just stared at her. I mean really? What am I supposed to say? Basically she was cheating on dad, he kicked her out, and now Harry lives in the house that will one day be mine. There wasn't really anything to ask but, "Is he there now?"

Mom looked surprised I had even said anything, but nodded her head.

It took me a moment to figure out what I wanted to do. I could be mad that she kept all these secrets from me. I could go over to gramps house and… then what? There was really nothing I could do about it. I think the only reason I'm upset about it is because it seemed like no one cared what I thought. No one cared for what I had to say on the matter of my house. With these thought I just looked at the floor and nodded. Acceptance seems the easiest thing to do, the only thing that made sense.

At my mother's gasp, I knew she understood. I wasn't going to fight this. But I wasn't exactly going along with it either.

"Isabella, thank you! For understanding! You have no idea how all this has haunted me!" Her smile could have lit up a city. It made me happy to see that she was happy and starting to have a family of her own, even if her real family was all the way across the country.

Then I remembered something. When I was a kid and spent numerous nights at gramps house, I kept a small fortune in one of the loose floor boards in the closet. All it held was probably some old pictures of gramps mom and some of the family heirlooms. I had to get it back.

"Mom, do you think we can visit?"

-AU-

A/N: Nothing too much to say, just please Read and Review! We crave you feedback! Lol again any questions go ahead and ask myself or TiffyG1! Until next time! =]

Sincerely mzhollywood100 & TiffyG1


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello! Ok so we finally decided on the spacing in between chapter! It's probably going to be about 10 days apart because we want to be sure that we are leading this story in the right direction! And also we want to be able to answer question and actually know how to answer them! Lol so so far we are about 5 – 6 chapters ready to be posted! So please just be patient with us! Thanks! =]**

**Disclaimer Notice: we own nothing… sadly! =/**

Ch 6 Remembering

~ISABELLA POV~

The drive up to Gramps house was both short and quiet. Mom didn't say a word and neither did I. I was trying my hardest to gather up all my nerves and say, "We are actually doing this!" but I simply didn't have the strength to. I knew that when mom said she loved a guy, she loved them hard. She didn't just spring up and say, "Ok, this is the one I want," like she was at a grocery store or something. So I kept quiet and just tried to collect my thoughts about what I was about to get myself into. I was still trying to get myself reacquainted to the land.

Looking at this place, I wouldn't have thought that I grew up here. Everything seemed to be in its place, just as Gramps had left it but I could still sense a change around the house. It looked more lived in, if that made any sense. We just got to Gramps' house and I was nervous about how Harry will treat me when I meet him for the first time. Mom pulled out a key to the house which by the way I did not think she had in the first place. When the door opened a man that look like he was in his fifties and in a wheelchair. He seems like a good guy but you can never be so sure. The look in his eyes made me feel very awkward to be in the same room as him.

"Renee I do not want to be rude to your guest but who in the blue hell is she?" ask Harry in an amusing tone.

Renee said "Harry this is my daughter Isabella remember when you first came over Charlie's house in Spoons?"

"Oh yeah I remember now. How are you?" said Harry.

"I 'm fine and my name is Bella." I said a little annoyed with my mom glaring me.

"Umm… okay. Well, hi Bella. It's nice seeing you again after all these years," said Harry a bit uncomfortable.

"So Harry, where are the girls?" ask Renee.

"They're out at the moment but they should be back in a few," Harry said to Renee ignoring me.

I just had to get away from them! One more annoying look and I'm going to go crazy! Ok. Focus. I need to get to the box. The last thing I remember was that it was in my old bedroom.

Walking into the room I hit with an onslaught of memories. Everything from growing up here, leaving this place for Spoons, and coming back. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wetness on my t-shirt. I never really thought about Gramps being gone. The idea of Gramps not coming back was overwhelming. My breathing got heavier as I tried to clear my head to retrieve my belongings.

Opening the closet door, I realized that this place was not mine any more. It was already being used. As I tried to get to the floor, I realized my view was obstructed by a mountain load of shoes. How am I ever going to get to the box?

-AU-

**A/N: Ok. So, how was that? Hoped you liked it because of course there is more drama to come! Thanks for reading! And as always feel free to review or leave a private message to either myself of TiffyG1! **

**Thanks! =] Mzhollywood100 & TiffyG1!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Chap! How's the telly going? Ok we are sorry. We are just really excited right now! Lol here is chapter 7. We hope that it is all you guys have hoped for! =] lol as always we are open for suggestions! You should know the rules by now! **

**Disclaimer Notice: we still don't own anything… and sadly that includes cough drops! Grr! =] **

Ch7 (silence) AWKWARD!

~ISABELLA POV~

When I first went into the room, I couldn't help but notice how many things have changed, since the last time I was here. I kept looking around the room; it was amazing how fast things can change. Though, looking at this one picture, it made me want to puke. It was a picture of my mom, both girls, and Harry. Like I said, puke worthy. I guess one of the girl's name was Rachel. After seeing the picture I left their room and keep looking for the box.

The next room I walked in was Harry's room. I looked in the closet, and began to move some of his crap around. When I found the creak in the floor,I lifted it, and grabbed the box. I opened the box and started looking through it.

There were old pictures, jewelry, letters, and cash. I start looking at the pictures, the first one I saw were of my grandparents at their wedding. I was really beautiful, seeing my family together and actually happy. Grandma had on a huge lacy dress, that made hr waist look like a balloon and the chest to look pencil thin. even though in that dress, I knew I would have problem breathing, she looked like she was doing just fine, as she was laughing, and genuinely enjoying herself.

the next was on of my mother while she was pregnant with me. with Charlie kissing her cheek and rubbing her stomach affectionately. looking at these pictures, you wouldn't think that they would be where the are right now.I started thinking about if they never got a divorce in the first place. What would my life be like? Would I still be me?

the next picture really made me want to go back to Spoons. it was a picture of me and Jake when we were about 5, playing in the rain. we looked so dirty it was almost hard to tell us apart... I had only been gone a couple of hours and I had already missed Spoons, badly.

I was errantly wiping away my tears as i heard,"Why are you in my dad's room?" said a shrill voice, obviously from a female.

"Umm…. I….sorry" I stuttered. How did I not hear her walking up on me?

"Daddy who is this?" said another girl.

"Girls, this is Bella," said Harry rounding to us.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Rachel," she said "and this is Rebecca," pointing to the other girl.

"Hello." I said nervously.

Talk about awkward! The room went dead silent as we waited for something, anything to happen.

Harry spoke up first, "Bella, what are you looking through our stuff for?"

I looked to my lap indicating the box full of pictures.

"I was looking for this box and while…" I admitted

"What are you talking about honey?" Renee asked

"I remember you saying that Harry was having some financial problems and I remember this box I hid so I help out in a way." I confessed.

"Oh, sweetheart that so nice of you to do that for us." Harry said

"You really will do that for them honey," said Renee

"I guess we can say thank you Bella" said Rebecca.

"You guys are welcome" I told them.

"So what's in the box?" said Rachel

"It has pictures, jewelry, some cash, and old letters." I said.

"Umm… I guess mom." I said as I pass the box to her.

"I remember this picture we were going to…the…banquet," Renee said quietly.

Again can you say awkward? This gets better and better every minute.

-AU-

A/N: lol sorry for the cliffy! Lol but hey that's just what we do! lol as always REVIEW!

Thanks! =] Mzhollywood100 & TiffyG1


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hello to all the weirdo's! Yeah! Here's looking at u kiddies! =] lol

Disclaimer Notice: we are broke college students…who at the moment own NOTHING!

Enjoy!

Ch 8 Umm…. WHAT!?

~ISABELLA POV~

Huh. Who knew silence could be so loud?

"Maybe you should look through later Mom. Okay?" I said extremely nervous.

"Yeah, we should. I'll see you guys later," Renee said after a pause.

"Okay bye!" They said unison.

We got in the car and started going back home. It was extremely awkward and silent. That whole situation was well….again awkward. Mom has never been this silent for this long. And I'm sad to think that I'm the cause of it. I never meant to throw her under the bus, but it was needed to get to the box. If only I had been paying attention…. Ok, I couldn't handle this. She has to talk to me sooner or later.

"Mom?" I started; she really had me worried about her. She was never silent for this long. "Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

She didn't even look at me as I tried to get through to her. She just kept staring, silently as the roads passed us, back to the house.

When we finally made it home, I had reached my end. She was going to talk to me whether she wanted to or not.

"So, what the hell was that about?" I finally asked.

She looked a little stunned at my outburst. I have to admit, I don't yell very often. "Language Bella, I will not have you cussing in the place I call home!"

She was trying to distract me. "Mom what is going on?" I demanded.

She sighed, I could tell her patience was running thin, but I'm not giving her a choice. I needed to know.

"They don't know." She mumbled, hoping I would hear the shame. "They don't know that they are living in your house. They don't know that it used to be Gramps house," She whispered.

Stunned silence. Is that even an emotion? Well, now it should be. I really didn't know what to say. Ok. Yes I did. But those words would probably have me grounded for life. It would probably be words like: What the fuck is wrong with you?! How in the hell could you let them live in gramps house without even telling them? Don't you know that you're lying to the person who you swear above all that you love? So again, what the fuck is wrong with you?

My thought-to-mouth filter must be malfunctioning, looking at my mother's face.

"What in the living fuck were you thinking?" I said demanding answers.

"Young lady do not yell and curse at me in MY house. Do you understand?" My mom told me.

"Really you think I don't have a right to say that?" I said.

The next thing I know she started crying, that's when I started getting worried.

What the hell is going on here?!

"Mom, stop. Okay… I'm so sorry for yelling at you." I apologized.

"I'm sooo sorry I ever put you through all of this pain and suffering." Renee sobbed unstoppably. "It just did and now I don't know what to do! God help me! Bella, what are we going to do?" she looked helplessly at me.

Umm… When did I get included in this drama?

-AU-

A/N: Now you have chapter 8…. Sadly this is going to be the last update from Bella for a while… we are changing venues to somewhere dealing with silverware… HEHEHE THAT'S RIGHT PPL! WE ARE MOVING ON TO SPOONS! Who do u think this next chapter is going to be about? Edward or Jacob… tune in to find out!

As usual, reviews are treasured! We want them so badly, were taking them more than Clariton! =] got to love allergy season! And as always leave comments and questions! But NO BASHING… that will get ur comment deleted!

As always, Mzhollywood100& TiffyG1


End file.
